


Ride me off into the Sunset

by Mitchsentrash



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, One Shot, Rare Pairings, farmer!junksen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchsentrash/pseuds/Mitchsentrash
Summary: A brief glimpse into the domestic bliss of Aubrey and Emily as they spend time with their newborn son Wyatt.





	Ride me off into the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Love me like the Wild West. I plan to write a few of these glimpses into this universe if anyone is interested in me continuing these.

The old wooden rocking chair gives a loud squeak in the quiet early morning hours. Aubrey holds her son Wyatt tightly in her arms. Rubbing her hands up and down his back and kissing his messy brown curls as she sings ‘you are my sunshine’ softly in his ear.

His breathing has evened out and she knows he’s asleep again, but she can’t bring herself to put him back in his crib. 

Aubrey looks up as a shadow passes over the doorway that has been left cracked open, so that the light from the hallway can filter into the nursery.

There wrapped in a tattered terry cloth robe, a sleepy smile on her face stands Aubrey’s wife, Emily.

“You would think I would be used to waking up without you by now, but I still hate when your side of the bed gets cold.” Emily pouts as she shuffles into the room to stand beside Aubrey. One hand in her wife’s blonde tresses the other hand patting Wyatt’s diaper covered bottom.

“I’m sorry, he woke up fussy and I was awake anyway.” Aubrey says as she turns her head to kiss Emily’s wrist.

“He doesn’t look very fussy to me. It looks like mommy’s just trying to steal all of his snuggles.” Emily says giving Aubrey a pointed look.

Okay so maybe Aubrey finds herself in this old rocking chair quite a bit these days. Just holding Wyatt and taking in his fresh from the tub baby smell and the way he snores so softly when she hugs him tightly against her chest. 

“I know it’s ridiculous, but he’s just so perfect and tiny, like his mama,and I can’t get enough of it.” Aubrey says rolling her eyes at her own silliness.

“He’s only two months old baby, of course he’s tiny. And honestly I love how much you love him. You’re the best mommy ever.” Emily leans down and kisses first her wife’s cheek and then her sons.

“You’re pretty great yourself. And I really am sorry I made you wake up alone again.” Aubrey says as she adjusts Wyatt’s sleeping body so she can stand up without waking him up.

After placing Wyatt in his crib and covering him with his blanket Aubrey turns and wraps Emily up in her arms. 

“You know the sun should be rising in just a little bit. You wouldn’t want to watch it with me, like we used to would you?” Aubrey asks as she takes Emily’s hands and starts pulling her out of the nursery.

“I couldn’t think of a better way to start my day. Let me just go get our blanket.” Emily says as she walks backward towards their room, letting her hands drop from Aubrey’s when their arms have stretched as far as they can.

Not much has changed in the three years since they hastily got married, other than being proud parents of a newborn obviously. They still love each other just as much as they did when they first met at the ratty old dive bar that Emily used to work at.

Emily is now a kindergarten teacher and she loves it so much. As shown by the artwork proudly displayed on her refrigerator as if her own children had finger painted the rainbows and three legged dogs prominently on display. 

Meanwhile Aubrey still works out in the field spending hours on the tractor plowing and planting and not making nearly enough money to make up for the back breaking work she does. However it makes her happy and that’s all that matters as far as Emily is concerned.

As Emily pulls the comforter off of their bed Aubrey saunters in looking entirely too good in a pair of boxer shorts and black tank top. Emily watches in wide eyed fascination as Aubrey pulls a flannel shirt off the back of the closet door, watching as all of that beautiful sun kissed skin disappears from her sight. Emily licks her lips as Aubrey grabs a pair of starched jeans from a hanger and pulls them up her long legs, looking up at Emily as she fastens them in place.

“Why are you always staring at me when I look like a wreck?” Aubrey asks looking down at herself trying to figure out what it is about her that Emily finds so mesmerizing.

“You can’t possibly be serious.” Emily says exasperated. “You are gorgeous. I feel like the longer we’re together the more stunning you get.” 

“Ha, flattery will get you everywhere.” Aubrey says even as she reaches her hand up to rub over her belly, that just a little over two months ago was round and full of a kicking baby Wyatt.

“You gave birth to our son, baby. That makes you the most beautiful being on this earth as far as I’m concerned.” Emily says as she walks over to Aubrey and runs her hands up her sides.

“Ugh, it’s just these damn hormones, darling. I’m sorry, believe me, I know you still find me attractive.” Aubrey says wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at her wife.

The two women stand wrapped in each other’s arms until they hear Wyatt fussing from the baby monitor on the bedside table.

“Sounds like someone wants to join us in watching the sunrise. You grab the blanket and some coffee and I’ll get the baby and meet you on the porch swing,deal?” Aubrey asks as she turns to go get Wyatt before he really gets angry.

“Deal.” Emily calls to her wife’s retreating form as she sweeps the comforter off the bed and wraps it around herself. 

Emily makes her way into the kitchen, grabbing Aubrey’s favorite travel mug out of the cabinet and setting about making the coffee. 

Just as the last of the coffee is dripping into the carafe, Aubrey comes in the kitchen, baby Wyatt dressed in a dark blue snowsuit with a fuzzy hat pulled down over his ears. 

“You ready mama?” Aubrey asks as she kisses the back of Emily’s neck.

Emily has to concentrate very hard not to spill hot coffee on her hands, Aubrey’s lips are so distracting.

As she snaps the lid on the travel mug, passing it and the blanket to Aubrey, Emily steals Wyatt and gives him kisses on his chunky pink cheeks.

The three of them make their way out to the porch and cuddle up under the blanket just as the sun starts to peek over the mountaintop. 

After the sky has changed from the beautiful pink orange of daybreak to brilliant blue Emily breaks the silence.

“So I spoke to my parents last night…” she says looking at Aubrey sheepishly.

“And?” Aubrey asks already afraid she knows the answer.

“And they’ll be here this weekend.” Emily says in one quick breath. “They want to see Wyatt.”

“I get that darling, I do. But your parents hate me.” Aubrey whines petulantly.

“They do not hate you, they love you. They just hate that we got married and didn’t tell them.” Emily says as she wraps her left arm around her wife’s shoulder and pulls her close. 

“Fine, but you owe me.” Aubrey finally relents as if she has a choice in the matter.

“A debt I will gladly repay.” Emily says as she gathers Wyatt up and stands from the swing.

The little family gather inside to begin getting ready to start their day. The anticipation of the arrival of Emily’s parents not far from either woman’s mind.


End file.
